One of a Kind
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: "Here's the deal. I write a name on your palm, and the time you're to ask her out on the back of your hand," Rachel explained, taking my hand and began scribbling. "Am I allowed to see the name?" I asked. "Nope. Check five minutes before show time." I groaned. I pulled back my hand and stared at the time. 11:15 AM. Great. Ask this girl out during lunch. Fun. [Slightly OOC!]
1. Chapter 1

One of a Kind

_"Here's the deal. I write a name on your palm, and the time you're to ask her out on the back of your hand," Rachel explained, taking my hand and began scribbling. _

_"Am I allowed to see the name?" I asked. _

_"Nope. Check five minutes before show time."_

_I groaned. I pulled back my hand and stared at the time. 11:15 AM_

_Great. Ask this girl out during lunch. Fun._

_But little did I know that this moment would change my life._

_Forever._

* * *

><p><strong>**I DO NOT OWN THE COVER. I just added the title and my penname...CREDITS TO WHOEVER DREW IT! THAT PIC IS AWESOME!**<strong>

**Okay, welcomez to my newz ONE-SHOTZ! :D**

**Where I got the idea is in the bottom A/N, and beware, for some information is really weird. To me at least.**

**Oh, the one-shot may be really long-ish, but oh-well! Enjoy!**

**WARNING**

**Fluffiness is buried within the writing.**

**Please bear with me.**

**Oh, a couple characters will be slightly OOC.**

**Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: <strong>Percy

* * *

><p>Winter was already in the air, and it was only mid-November. I let out a sigh of relief the moment I stepped into Goode High, a wave of heat hitting my face. I brushed loose flakes of snow off of my black jacket and stomped my shoes against the black rugs laid out in the halls. It was awfully quiet as I maneuvered my way through the corridors; ignoring the 'hungry' and 'seductive' looks from all the girls I passed by. A shiver went down my spine—couldn't those girls find some other guy to pounce on? But <em>no,<em> I just _had _to be the awesome and special guy to attract all the attention.

Call me stupid or whatever—I don't exactly understand why they like me.

I mean, my hair is basically a rat's nest dyed black as midnight. And no, I don't dye my hair. My nose is a little crooked [long story, involving falling flat on my face], and I can be really, _really_ dang stupid.

But girls still throw themselves at me.

They say I look like a God; my eyes the color of the ocean only making me more handsome.

I look in the mirror—I look like a freaking doofus with glowing green eyes only making me look more monstrous.

They say I look adorable looking confused.

I do that face in the mirror. Uh, no thanks. I look like a fool, thank you very much.

They fawn over my 'six-pack'.

Uh, how do you people even _know_ I have a six-pack? Do you assume, or do you stalk me? Because I'm pretty sure I've never taken off my shirt in front of a girl before, excluding my mother. I don't even wear tight shirts like all those stupid jocks wanting to show off. Not saying I don't have one but seriously…stalkers. Creeps. I'm getting off topic. So I will switch back. Now.

"Perce, _there_ you are! Thought you got lost in the snow or something," Nico Di Angelo snickered. Nico was one of my good friends, even if he was obsessed with the color black. And the dead. And death itself. And I've been friends with him since the beginning of Elementary school, and I still don't know why. His twin sister, Bianca, has lived with him all her life and she doesn't even know why either!

"Lost in the snow," I scoffed. "There's barely any out there! It only started snowing last night."

"Whatever," Nico waved off the subject. "Rachel wants to talk to you about something."

I raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Beats me—she's in the Art room," Nico shrugged, and stretched out.

"'K," I nodded. "You wanna come?"

"Nah," Nico yawned. "I have to help Bianca with something. Catch you in Math?"

"Yeah. See ya'," I smacked his shoulder and started to make my way to the art room, with Nico grunting in the background.

**~oOo~**

I tugged at my black, blue, and purple striped beanie to get it to cover my ears better, hoping to block out the sound of girls gossiping, guys shouting at one another, and couples erm…making out.

"Oh, Percy!"

I groaned inwardly at the high-pitched voice, followed by the clacking of heels as _she_ made her way over to me. I stared up at the ceiling, praying to the god/dess who dealt with love and stuff that this girl wouldn't beg me to go out with her for the gazillionth time this month.

I turned around, my face rushing to put on the poker face.

I nearly vomited at the sight.

_She_ wore a _really _high skirt (surprisingly, I couldn't see her underwear. NOT THAT I WAS LOOKING THERE!) and a _really _tight and revealing shirt, all neon colors, making me blink several times for my eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of color. _Her_ face was caked in pounds of makeup (heavy, much?) and her fake blond hair was sprawled out around her shoulders.

Even though she wore five-inch tall heels, she was still half a head shorter than me.

"Oh, you won't _believe_ what Daddy got for me yesterday!" _she_ squealed. Ahem, _Chloe_ squealed.

"Mmhmm?" I said, trying my best to keep my breakfast in my stomach.

"He got me the makeup kit I've _always_ been wanting! He spent _$1000_ on it for _me!"_

Poor guy. That's a lot of makeup. I could've bought a couple of USEFUL things for myself with that money.

"I told Stephanie _all_ about it, and she was _totally_ jealous! Mother even bought me more outfits! Soon, I will be the most _beautiful_ and _hottest _girl in the _world! _Don't you agree, Percy?"

Nope. Not at all. Ugliest girl I've met.

But I didn't say that.

"Mmhmm?" I said again.

"_OHMIGOSH,_ and Daddy bought me movie tickets so we can go watch that movie I was telling you about yesterday! _EEEK!_ I am _SO _excited!"

Oh yippee—wait, WHAT?! Did she say what I think she just said?

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait," I sputtered, my head snapping down to look at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, _duh_? I told Daddy that you and me were going to watch that movie on Saturday _together! _He bought the tickets, and promised to rent a limo to take us to the theatre!"

Oh GOD. What. The. FUUU—

"…wants to meet you!"

UDGE—WAAAIIITTT!

"What?" I asked.

"Daddy wants to meet you tomorrow!"

FUUU—

"_WHAT_?"

—KILL ME NOW PLEASE. GIVE ME A BOMB, KNIFE, GUN, WHATEVER. JUST KILL ME.

An empty plastic water bottle rolled by my feet. By now, I noticed a group had gathered around us. _Great_. From now on, I might be crowned as Chloe's _magnificent_ husband.

I bent down and picked up the empty bottle.

"Excuse me," I said, "I'm gonna go kill myself with this water bottle."

I quickly broke out into a sprint through the crowd and around the corner, hoping to escape Chloe.

**~oOo~**

"FINALLY!" Rachel exclaimed as I barged through the door of the Art room, about five minutes before first period. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood up abruptly, her frizzy red hair flying as she spun around to face me. Her emerald green eyes bore into mine, and the freckles on her face became more noticeable with every passing moment.

"Sorry, Chloe kidnapped me for a bit," I smiled apologetically. Rachel snickered. Rachel is one of my best friends, and I met her in Freshman year. I _used_ to have a crush on her (what? I have a thing for curled/frizzed and pretty eyes), but it then turned into sibling love. Har-har, tease me all you want. I'll just murder you with this water bottle in your sleep.

"What'd she do now?" Rachel asked as she leaned against the desk she was sitting at.

"Started talking about her super-rich _Daddy_ and _Mommy_," I put finger-quotes when I said _Daddy_ and _Mommy_. "Now she wants me to meet her dad. So I ditched saying I was going to commit suicide with this bottle," I held up the empty water bottle I still happened to be holding.

"How are you supposed to kill yourself with _that_?"

I shrugged. "Suffocate myself somehow? I don't know! I just wanted to get out of there!"

Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "You are _such_ a dumb-donkey."

Yeah, she actually said _dumb-donkey_. Don't ask—all I know is that she doesn't like to swear. _Swearing is bad,_ she'd say.

"Whatever," I scoffed. "Nico told me you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh, right!" Rachel grabbed a stray black marker on the table and made her way over. I raised both my eyebrows, wondering what she was going to do next. With Rachel, it's always a mystery of what she was going to do next.

"What are you—"

"Remember when all of us dared each other to ask somebody out?" Rachel interrupted.

"Uh, yeah? But what does that have to do with—"

"Well, I made up a new game for us to play, and it's similar to that daring game, and I want to test it out with you before I introduce it to the world," Rachel cut me off again. Great. Let me, the "hot" guy be the testing thing or whatever the heck you wanna call it.

"Why can't you—"

"Here's the deal. I write a name on your palm, and the time you're to ask her out on the back of your hand," Rachel explained, snatching my left hand. She pulled off the cap of the marker with her teeth and began scribbling on my hand. I twitched, since it tickled _a lot._

"Am I allowed to see the name?" I asked.

"Nope. Check five minutes before show time."

I groaned and pulled back my hand to look at the time Rachel had written. _11:15 AM. _Oh, yippee. I get to ask out some girl during my lunch time. Fun. And knowing Rachel, it'll probably be somebody I don't even know. Or even speak to. That'll be awkward.

"What if she says yes?" I wondered aloud. Rachel smiled. And it wasn't a sweet smile. It was a devilish smile. That Dare.

"Date her. Simple! If you ditch her, then she'll know something's up. Date her, and if you don't like her, fine, break it off," Rachel smirked. "And you can't pretend you're dating her. I'll make sure of it."

"How?"

"My secret," Rachel shrugged as the bell rang, signaling that we had thirty seconds to run like our life depended on it to class, before the teacher slams the door in our face and doesn't let us in until class is almost over.

I rolled my eyes, and glared at her. "I hate you."

"I love you too," Rachel walked back to her desk and sat down, since her first class was Art. And while she was making herself comfortable in class, with a couple people wandering in, I was running to the other side of the school, only to crash into some girl who was just reaching her class.

"Sorry!" I called out as I scrambled to get to class. The girl just grumbled something I couldn't catch under her breath, and the moment she looked up, our eyes briefly connected, her stormy gray eyes calculating my every move. I shivered—I've never seen eyes like that, color and all. I quickly snapped out of my trance, and flashed a small smile before sprinting off, leaving her to snap out of _her_ own trance and get to class.

I barged into class and took my rightful seat about five seconds before the teacher slammed the door (SAFE!). I tried to concentrate on what he was writing on the board, but with my dyslexia, all the letters jumbled together, and my thoughts wandered back to the girl I accidentally crashed into. Why? Well…I haven't seen her around before…and her gray eyes were unique. And those blond curls…they were so different from what the other fake-blonds tried to achieve. I shook my head.

I didn't even know her. And I was acting like some love sick guy. Ugh, Percy, what's wrong with you these days?

* * *

><p>I stared at the clock in the cafeteria nervously. I tapped my fingers against the table I was sitting at with Nico and Grover Underwood, another friend of ours. My ADHD was kicking in. The blue cookies Mom baked last night sat untouched on the tray, along with some salad I bought.<p>

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Nico asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Huh—what—nothing! Nothing, I'm fine," I exclaimed, my voice an octave higher than usual. Grover snorted as he gobbled up his enchilada.

"Doesn't seem like it," Grover said. I sighed. I didn't want to tell them about the _game_ Rachel made up. I didn't want to even do this! Grover and Nico stared at me blankly, waiting for a response.

"I'm just…just a bit anxious…ADHD, y'know?" I chuckled nervously. Nico and Grover didn't seem convinced, but shrugged.

"If you say so."

I bit my bottom lip as I glanced at the clock again. _11:10 AM._ I can do this.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

Come on Percy, you've done this kind of this before! What the heck is wrong with you now?

I sucked in a huge breath and turned my palm over _slowly_, under the table.

**ANNABETH CHASE**

I blinked several times, furrowing my eyebrows. _Huh?_ Who was that? Was she…one of those crazy girls who always flipped their hair in my face so I could smell their perfume? Was she…one of those geeky kids who don't talk? Was she…one of those troublemaking girls?

Erm…yeah.

The girls I've been dared to ask out before—at least I _knew_ who they were. Here I was, sitting with no clue who this _Annabeth Chase_ was.

Rachel?

I would _really_ appreciate some help here.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: <strong>Annabeth **[Rewind to the beginning of the day]**

* * *

><p>Have you ever gotten the feeling of having a crush on somebody you just <em>know<em> you'll never, _ever_ have? Like, you have a crush on this one guy, who you just _know_ will _never_ ask you out, much less lay an _eye _on you?

I've been having that feeling since the beginning of Senior year.

"Hey Annie," Thalia Grace said as she opened her locker, that was next to mine.

"Don't call me that," I scowled. Thalia had been my best friend since pre-school. Even if she was a little crazy, wearing all black and being punk and all, she was still my best friend. I told her all of my secrets—from low grades (which would be an A-), to crushes, and from crushes to annoying family members. It was the same with her—she told me all of her secrets. We knew almost everything about each other.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Annie," Thalia smirked.

"I will murder you with this pencil if you don't stop calling me Annie," I threatened, holding up a small, wooden pencil about the size of my palm.

"Annie—"

I lifted the pencil.

"—that pencil is dull. Like, _really_ dull; how are you supposed to kill me with that?" Thalia asked.

"By stabbing you until I do kill you," I simply answered, going back to organizing my locker. Thalia rolled her eyes and slammed her locker, locking it afterwards. I followed her actions shortly after, and we both leaned against the lockers, shouldering our bags that held all the things we needed for our first three classes.

"That's pretty violent, Annabeth. And don't think I'm surrendering—I just don't want my best friend to be arrested for murder," Thalia snickered. I rolled my eyes, and suddenly the halls seemed to quiet down. I strained my neck to see why people were staring at the front door, but the second I saw who it was, I felt my face heat up.

A tall boy brushed himself off as he slowly walked through the halls. His messy, untamed hair as black as midnight, was slightly covered by a thickly-striped black, purple, and blue beanie. The tip of his nose was red, as were his cheeks. He wore a black jacket that reached mid-thigh of his dark jeans, and his hood was lined with (probably) fake fur. Clumps of snow sat on his sea-blue Jansport bag, and his black converse looked a bit soaked from the snow outside. But what caught my attention the most were his eyes—they were as green as the sea. Today, they were much brighter and joyful, even in the cold.

It was Percy Jackson.

The star of Goode High, but from what I hear, rarely brags about it. He's the captain of the swim and basketball team…

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

"ANNABETH!" Thalia put her hands on my shoulders and began shaking me like crazy. A couple people shot us odd looks, but I shrugged it off.

"What?" I huffed, glaring at Thalia for knocking me out of heaven. Er, dreamland.

"You like him, don't you?" Thalia smirked at me, and gasped when my blush only got darker. Or, so I thought. It sure felt like it anyways. "YOU DO!"

"Thalia!" I snapped, hitting her arm, causing her to wince. "The whole world doesn't need to know!"

"So you admit it, huh?" Thalia asked with a smug look on her face.

"N-No!" I stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. "I-I was just thinking about…about…" my voice faltered. Thalia grinned widely with victory.

"About Percy Jackson?" Thalia giggled, which was _so_ un-Thalia. I groaned, folding my arms across my chest.

"S-So what? It's not like I'm ever going to date him. I mean…I'm the really, _really_ smart—"

"Nerdy," Thalia corrected.

"I am NOT a nerd!" I shrieked, causing even more people to cast us odd looks. I lowered my voice as I spoke, "I'm just a smart and intelligent, wise, and awesome girl!"

"Oh, come _on_ Annabeth!" Thalia nudged me with her arm. "Just admit it!"

"No," I glared at her.

"Fine. Continue," Thalia gestured for me to continue. I rolled my eyes, but continued anyways.

"I'm the really, _really_ smart, intelligent, wise, and quiet girl—"

"Doesn't seem like it," Thalia muttered. I made a mental note to murder her with the pencil.

"—and he's the really popular, handsome, and athletic—"

"You're athletic too, just not as much as him," Thalia interrupted. Scratch that note—I made another note to murder her with a chainsaw…IF I could get my hands on one.

"—guy! I have no chance with him! He hardly ever looks at me, he always walks past me, and I really doubt he even _knows_ me!" I ranted, hugging myself tighter. "Why is it always like this?" I whispered.

"Hey," Thalia said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "In movies, the quiet girl and the popular guy always somehow manage to date. Maybe—"

"But this isn't a movie, Thalia! This is reality," I said. "And in reality, the popular guy gets together with the popular and beautiful girl. Not the ugly, nerdy girl."

"Just listen to me for once, Annabeth!" Thalia hissed. "Stop looking on the negative side of things—that just makes things worse! Look on the bright side, for once!"

"But there's nothing on the bright side for me to look at," I retorted. Thalia moaned and face palmed.

"Yes, there is! He may not look at you by chance when you look at him, but maybe, just _maybe_ he happens to look at you when you're not looking. Maybe movies _are_ reality—people just don't think that because they're movies. You just need to have faith in yourself, that maybe one day; Percy will pay more attention to you," Thalia let out a laugh. "Heck, maybe he'll even ask you out! Besides, you aren't ugly. You might be really smart and intelligent, but you're also beautiful! I mean, look at yourself! I only know two people in this world with gray eyes—you and Malcolm. You have these awesome and nice blond curls that are _natural!_ All the other girls just can't compare! Sure, they've tried to curl their hair to make them look like yours, but it always ends with them burning themselves. You are unique, Annabeth Chase."

I bit my lip and looked down. I was honestly touched at Thalia's little rant. But…that's what best friends are for, right…? They make the other feel better in situations like these—especially _boy_ situations.

"But knowing you," Thalia rolled her eyes. "You'll probably just be too stubborn to believe it."

True.

So true.

Even though I was indeed touched, there was still a small part of me that wasn't convinced. It wasn't convinced that maybe movies were reality. It believed that fiction movies…will always be fiction, and so forth, and so forth.

"How am I unique?" I asked, with my voice quiet. "I'm just different. I never fit in. People always see me as the outcast, the loner…the nerdy geeky girl…or the girl teachers always talk about. A teacher's pet! They'll _never_ see me as…well…me."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. I took that as the signal to keep going.

"All the other girls have…straight, wavy, or frizzy hair. Even if they have curly hair, it doesn't look like mine. I stand out, and people see me as somebody completely different," I laughed nervously. "I'm just too full of pride, whereas everyone else is…not."

That's when Thalia Grace, my freaking _best friend_, punched my shoulder. _Hard._ So hard, I winced. And Annabeth Chase _never_ appears weak. _Never_. A hard punch is supposed to make me…want to punch the person back…but Thalia's punch? It left a total different feeling.

A feeling even I couldn't exactly identify.

"You _idiot!_" Thalia spat, "being different is a _good_ thing, you know! People will know you as the girl who isn't like the other, stupid bleach-blondes who obsess over having a boyfriend. People will know you as the girl who isn't afraid to show off her intelligence! People will know you as the girl who doesn't care about being popular. People will know you as the girl who could be at the very bottom of the social list, yet still be freaking awesome—even though that doesn't make any sense, but seriously!"

I rubbed my arm in circles, Thalia's words echoing through my head.

"What's with you and…your rants about me? This just isn't…you," I said. Thalia scoffed.

"I know, I know! It's just that you are so freaking stubborn, I don't even know why you have a crush when you firmly believe that you will never date him," she said, "I had to hit you to knock some sense into you. I can't believe I had to do that to _Annabeth freaking-Chase_."

"Hey!" I glared at her. "It's not the end of the world when I need some sense knocked into me. Besides, school is stressing me out, so I can't exactly think straight. That's why I got you by my side, right? To support me through high school drama…and of course I'd do it for you too."

"Right," Thalia grinned, then glanced at the time on her watch. "One minute 'till class. Better run! See you in…English?"

"Yeah," I smiled and pulled Thalia in for a hug. She seemed shocked at first, but gladly returned it.

"Now go take some more math notes for me—I'll definitely need them later," Thalia snickered, turning away to run to her first class.

"Yeah, yeah," I playfully rolled my eyes. "See you."

The two of us exchanged goodbyes, and began hurrying toward our classes. The bell sounded, and I started to panic—I couldn't afford to be late for Math! I started jogging to class, and by the time I reached the door, I was knocked back from something suddenly colliding into me.

"Ah!" I exclaimed quietly, my foot shooting out to catch myself. A mess of black hair zoomed past me.

"Sorry!" called a voice. I grumbled something _very_ unpleasant under my breath, and lifted my chin to look at the person. Our eyes caught each other's gazes, and my heart immediately jumped into doing its normal exercise routine—only harder—like every time I saw _that_ person.

His green eyes, as green as the sea, stared into mine. I quickly snapped my mouth shut before he could notice, but he seemed too zoned out to notice. Thank God.

Percy Jackson stared at me, and I stared back.

But the moment soon ended, when Percy blinked a couple times and flashed _me_ a small smile, then sprinted off, leaving me to stare intensely at the wall—erm, at the spot where he was originally standing.

A couple seconds later, footsteps knocked me out of my…err…how do I put this? _La-La Land_ and I quickly gathered up my jaw that had fallen about a second after Percy ran off, and slid through the door _just_ as the teacher put her hand on the handle. _Oh my gosh, Percy is going to be the death of my grades someday,_ I thought as I slumped into a nearby chair, people staring at me like I was crazy. I hope they didn't see that little…_scene_ in the halls…

**~oOo~**

"So…you two _coincidentally_ bumped into each other about 25 seconds before class. He stared at you, smiled at you, then ran off…did I miss any _important_ details?" Thalia asked as we made our way toward our usual table in the back of the cafeteria. I bit my lip as I replayed the scene in my head.

"Well…he almost made me late for class…" I sighed, and slid onto the bench of the table, placing my tray in front of me.

"Pfft," Thalia's nose scrunched up as she spoke, "who cares? He finally laid eyes on you."

I groaned and grabbed my fork to stab a poor curled fry. What? Curly fries are the _best_. Oh, ketchup isn't needed—it kind of ruins the taste of the delicious fries anyways. Besides, curly fries are probably the only thing that's edible in the cafeteria. All the other things taste like poop. Only people don't say poop.

"Yeah, by _accident_—he probably thinks I'm some kind of freak or something. I mean, look at me! I forgot to brush my hair this morning, and I just _had_ to wear my tattered jeans and patched up wool sweater. He probably thinks I'm poor or something!" I exclaimed, shoving a couple fries into my mouth. "Anph da pirst worph he tolph meh waz _zorry_."

"Ew," Thalia said. "And I thought you knew your manners."

I gulped down some water. "_And the first word he told me was sorry_," I repeated.

"Well…" Thalia frowned. "Sorry, can't help with that."

I snorted. "Of course you can't," I continued to wolf down my fries, when I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I raised my eyebrows in order to look at Thalia, since I was busy shoving fries into my mouth (yes, I had an actual lunch packed away, but I felt like devouring fries). She smirked, then beckoned me to respond. So I lifted my head and turned, with a fry sticking out of my mouth, like a little four year old turning to face their mother.

My eyes widened, and I began to chew slower, completely forgetting about the fry sticking out.

Well, isn't this my lucky day?

* * *

><p><strong>POV: <strong>Percy **(A couple moments before. I know, I know, but bear with me :])**

* * *

><p>"Hey dude," I poked Grover in the arm as Nico excused himself to go to the bathroom for a bit. Grover held up a finger as he shoved the enchilada he was eating down his throat. <em>Dude, slow down!<em>

"Wha?" Grover asked, his cheeks puffing out from the enchilada in his mouth. It's not my fault for sure if the dude chokes.

"Do you…um…happentoknowwhoAnnabethChaseis?" I blurted out. Grover raised an eyebrow as he swallowed.

"Sorry what?" Grover asked. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Do. You. Know. Who. Annabeth. Chase. Is?" I demanded, feeling embarrassed I had to ask. Heck, why did I even agree to this anyways? I should be enjoying my lunch right now, but _no_, Rachel just _had_ to make me _test_ this stupid game for her.

"Oh, her? From what Juniper tells me, she's the smartest girl in the whole school, best friends with Thalia Grace. A's all the time. Why do you ask?" Grover questioned. Huh. So Rachel basically wants me to ask out the nerd of the whole school? Dang, people are going to think I'm crazy.

"Uh…" was all I could manage out as I struggled to come up with a proper answer. Grover's eyes widened, and his expression quickly turned into shock.

"You—You!" Grover pointed at me accusingly. "You _like_ her? I mean, she is pretty, but—"

"NO!" I yelled, causing people to stare at us. I glared at all of them, and they quickly averted their gazes. "I mean," I moaned. I'm gonna kill you Rachel. "I don't _like_ her. I don't even _know_ her for heavens' sake! But Rachel came up with this new game, and she wants me to…"

I quickly launched into an explanation of my day, excluding the Chloe part.

Trust me, that girl haunts me.

ANYHOW!

"Wow," Grover snickered, "you sure are caught in a web. Rachel's surely watching your every move," he threw an arm around me and yanked me a little closer to talk in my ear.

"Ow," I grunted.

"See her?" Grover pointed to a blond girl—probably fake—talking with a girl with spiky black hair. Now _that_ girl I've seen before. Thalia Grace. Punk girl of Goode High, also known as Nico's…ah…_crush_. Now go tease _him_ 'till death—I'll just happily watch from the sidelines.

"Yeah," I squirmed under Grover's grip.

"That's Annabeth Chase. Smartest person in Goode history, quiet yet feisty," Grover explained. "She's also a friend of Juniper's, and yeah."

Juniper was Grover's girlfriend. She was nice, and pretty, but not my type. She and Grover was definitely a match. I mean seriously, I may not be one for matching people up, but hey, they are both obsessed with nature. I'm just glad Grover has somebody else to rant to about people destroying trees and forests, ruining animal homes.

"If she's the smartest person of Goode," I croaked, "why haven't I ever heard of her?"

"Ah," Grover said. "Good question. Probably because you're so _stupid_ to even _listen_ to the teacher rant about Annabeth and how she's the top student and how we should be like her."

"Really? They _talk_ about that kind of stuff?" I asked. But Grover never answered, as with one glance at the clock, he shoved me towards Annabeth's table.

"Times up, friend, you got one minute to ask out this girl!" he waved, and grinned. "Nice knowin' ya'."

Oh, what a confidence booster.

I nervously shoved my hands into my pockets as I slowly approached Annabeth. ADHD was kicking in _again_, and I noticed how her hair wasn't…bleached like most of the girls here. It seemed…just…natural. They were also curled to perfection—either it was natural, or her curler is just _so_ good at curling. Her wool sweater was gray, with patches of a darker gray sewed on. You could see the ends of her white shirt underneath, and her jeans were lighter than most.

I stopped behind her, and hesitantly pulled out my hand from my pocket and tapped her shoulder. Thalia stared at me from across the table and her eyes widened. Annabeth raised her head slightly from the curly fries she was eating. Thalia smirked and her eyes flickered from me to Annabeth, and she turned her head.

If I wasn't Percy Jackson, then I would've called Annabeth immature for having the end of a fry sticking out of her mouth.

But since I _was_ Percy Jackson, I just put on a smile. You know, the charming smile girls tend to die for.

Annabeth's eyes immediately widened and she began to chew slower. I smirked inwardly.

"Hey," I said, my hand in my pocket (my left, the one with the stuff written on it by Rachel) beginning to sweat. I forced myself to sound and look confident. What? I'd look stupid if I was nervous in front of…a nerd…

Annabeth's tongue slid out after she swallowed and licked her lips, the lost fry then being pulled into her mouth. Her gray eyes—wait. WAIT WHAT?

Gray eyes.

What. The fudge.

Is she—no way. NO WAY. NO WAY IN FREAKING—

"H-Hi…" she said, her voice barely audible.

—HEAVEN. Can't be! _But they both have gray eyes…_ She can't possibly be the same girl I just bumped into a couple hours ago.

"Um," I glanced around, noticing everyone's eyes on us. "Could I talk to you…_privately?_"

She hesitantly turned her head to face Thalia. The two then had a silent conversation, until Annabeth stood up. "Sure," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: <strong>Annabeth

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. Gosh.<em>

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_Oh. My. Gosh._

Correct me if I'm wrong, but did _Percy Jackson,_ just…just…

Sorry, overreacting there.

But seriously.

What does he want from…_me_?

I followed him as he led me to the cafeteria doors. He pushed one opened and I slid through the opening under his arm (cue enormous blush threatening to dominate my face). When he closed the door, and nobody was nearby, he stood opposite me and bit his lip.

"Do…err…" Percy reached up and scratched the back of his neck. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you…uh…"

"Do I…?" I asked.

"_Doyouwanttogooutwithme?_"

"Heh?" I frowned, blinking several times.

"Do. You. Want. To. Gooutwithme?"

My heart stopped.

Even though he rushed the last part, I still understood.

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

I WAS JUST ASKED OUT BY PERCY JACKSON.

AAAAHH—

Okay, none of that shiz those crazy girls do.

But seriously.

OH.

…

MY.

…

G-O-S-H.

I must have been blessed by Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love. Sorry, Greek Mythology nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Sowwy is Annie is OOC. I am sow sowwy :3 But would you act like that if you were asked out by your crush? I'd probably bombard him with questions like asking if this was a dare. <strong>

**Don't wowwy, Annie will be back in character later! **

**So I lied. This one-shot will ACTUALLY by a TWO-SHOT.**

**I've been working on this for two days, and boy, I am TIRED! Well, not of writing this, but…**

**I left you with a cliffy! :3**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**ANYHOW!**

**I got this idea from school. **

**It all started in fifth grade.**

**Okay, just so you guys understand, there's this popular group in my grade. They are freaking crazy. I'm not one of 'em. So yeah.**

**In fifth grade, people would start **_**daring**_** each other to ask somebody out (I was one of the people to be asked out. I said no, since I knew they were daring, and plus, what the Hades?) and stuff. Then it eventually evolved into writing a time on somebody's hand, then the name of the person they're supposed to ask out on their palm. Normally it'd be at the end of the day. You aren't allowed to see the name until the specific time written on your hand, which the trick…kind of. **

**So yeah! That's where I got my idea from! :) **

**And I don't own anything BUT the plot… :)**

**And I will get started on the second part of this story! It will contain lots of fluff. This chapter just has the start of it—the idea, character introductions, character backgrounds, and also how Percy and Annie meet :D**

**Sorry if you expected fluff in this chapter. I TOLD you the FLUFF was BURIED! But I liked the little best friend moment between Annabeth and Thalia…**

**So next time, there might be various time skips! :D**

**Review?**

**Feel free to scream at me for leaving you at that part…**

**Questions?**

**Suggestions?**

**Things I forgot to edit?**

**:D**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Sorry if I got your hopes up by posting this but...

[it sounds like I'm deleting this story]

**BUT I AM NOT DELETING THIS STORY!**

I probably might put my main focus on finishing up this two-shot so I could finish up my other stories AND THEN finally take a break from all this, because I can. And that might not make any sense but I don't care because it is getting late and it is a Sunday night and I got school tomorrow.

I know it's March Break next week (at least for me) but, there's a...ehh...about a 15% chance that I'll actually do anything that involves typing on my computer to post a chapter on FF because...well...it's March Break? And I want to have some fun outside of FF?

So give me some time and I'll have the chapter up before you know it!

[Five months later and you're still waiting]

Uh, okay that's a little too much time but...

You get what I mean.

So until next time!

**[PS: I've NEVER gotten this many followers on the first chapter! WHOO! Isn't that a first?]**


End file.
